Fallen Angel
by Our-Lady-B o n b o n
Summary: I had to get away. I didn't know how; I didn't know if I could. But I just had to. :::: He held a sword just like the girl, but his most distinguished feature would have been the pure silver hair."Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out.HitsugayaxOC.Please RnR!


_**Dark: Hello there everyone. This is just a litle something I came up with while dozing off at school. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**_

**_Hitsugaya: You thought of this instead of paying attention in class?_**

**_Dark: You would too, if you were in my class...._**

**_Hitsugaya: I don't think so. If I did, I wouldn't have become a Captain._**

**_Dark: You became a Captain because Tite Kubo-sama made you a Captain._**

**_Hitsugaya: I think not!_**

**_Dark: The truth hurts. Live with it._**

**_Hitsugaya: But-_**

**_Dark: *cuts him off* I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All of that belongs to Tite Kubo-sama-the person who was responsible for Shiro-kun becoming a Captain._**

**_Hitsugaya: Why you-!_**

**_Dark: *knocks him out with a rock*_**

* * *

I had to get away. I didn't know how; I didn't know if I could. But I just _had _to.

The thunder outside Crashed with ear-deafening frequency as the storm raged on without mercy. The sky was a bleak sight as clouds as black as the night overwhelmed the once clear expanse of blue. The rain fell heavily with no signs of stopping as it pelted the kitchen roof with unimaginable force. The curtains of the windows billowed in the strong wind and the shutters banged against the walls violently. Apparently, one of us had forgotten to shut the window. But that was the least of all my problems.

I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and my forehead dripped with perspiration as strands of hair attached themselves around my sticky neck. I opened the rickety door to the basement. It hadn't been opened for years, ever since that day. My memory of it was blurry which was clearly the reason for what happened next. My bare feet struggled to run in the dark, but I hadn't noticed, or remembered, the stairs that led downstairs which, undoubtedly, resulted in me falling.

Luckily enough, it was a short fall and after a second or two I found myself at the bottom. The scenery around me must have been dreary and similar to that of a deserted house. But it was hard to tell since the room was devoid of light except for the occasional burst of light from the lightning outside which came in from the small window at the corner and blinded me from time to time. I struggled to get up despite the aches and bruises which covered my body but my legs wouldn't carry my weight.

Another boom of thunder cracked outside as I saw the lightest shadow near the door to the basement. I pulled myself up, ignoring the screams of pain my legs were emitting, and crawled over to a corner behind the numerous boxes, hoping that they would conceal me. I felt something brush against my foot and curled up tighter. Was it a mouse? A creak of the worn down stairs. A drip of water from a tap nearby. Every little sound frightened me, making me think that _it _was nearby. I didn't know _what _it was or why it was here in the first place. But all I knew was that it was after me for some reason.

I shivered in the cold and tightened my arms around myself as I thought about my brother. Was he okay? Was he safe? Or had it -? I bit my lips as the mere thought of my brother brought tears to my eyes.

"_Run now Kyoko!"_

"_But-"_

"_Don't argue…just run while you still can!"_

The voices kept playing in my mind. I had abandoned my own kin to stay alive, myself. But that didn't mean that he was dead right? That thing seemed only to be after me. So wasn't it a good thing I had run? If so, then why did I get this sick feeling that something bad was about to happen to him, if it hadn't occurred already? My teeth were chattering slightly as the temperature in the room seemed to drop below freezing point. I tried to keep my mouth shut so as not to attract attention to myself but it was too late.

Before I could realize what was happening I was thrown backwards with immense force. I felt an immense pain in my arm as something sliced through it. I was too shocked at first, to notice any pain. Thick crimson liquid dripped from my arm and within a matter of minutes the ground around me was covered in blood. As soon as the shock of the attack wore off, the full effect of what had just happened dawned on me. I let out a blood curling shriek at the unbearable pain. It was only a cut, yes, but it had struck me deep so that I no longer had any sense of feeling in my fingers.

No sight. No feeling. No sense of hearing. No beating of my heart. That was what I wanted. I wanted to die. I wanted relief from the pain. I had felt pain before, maybe more than the average person. But pain at this magnitude was beyond me. I slowly opened my eyes to face the invisible enemy that was so bent on killing me, to ask, no _beg _for mercy; for a quick death. But the sight the greeted me was not what I had expected.

I could see clearer. It was not as if my vision was clouded before. No, I had always had perfect vision, but it _felt _as if I was just beginning to see. What was a shimmering disturbance in the air before, was now a slightly clearer outlined creature. It was almost ten feet tall with a body just as big. I could not see its face because of an ivory mask which ended in fangs the size of my palm. I still couldn't see it clearly enough and occasionally it became just a blurry mass of colours. But for some reason it was holding back.

That was when I saw the other creature. It wasn't fit to be called a creature exactly since it looked human enough. A female human to be more exact. She wore a something black, like a traditional Japanese kimono. Her hair was a bright orange colour, curling down to her waist. She held something like a sword and used it to block the creature's large fist which was covered in claws dripping with blood. _My _blood. My whole body was shaking in fear by this time as I took in the sight before me. I clenched my palms into fists hoping for it to end.

The temperature in the room was dropping with each passing second and I shivered uncontrollably. The cold winds seemed to be coming from the door to the basement, meaning –from inside the house.

"Growl, Haineko!!" I heard a shout and saw the most astonishing sight. Her sword withered away. To be more precise, the blade dismantled into dust and blew away leaving only the empty hilt. By now, the scene was crystal clear to me but that situation wasn't. I could see that the monster was jut as confused as I was. Suddenly, it let out a pained cry. The dust of her sword –the one which had been blown away- was revolving the creature and wherever it gathered and touched, it left scratches and cuts.

"You picked the wrong person to run into, hollow," the woman said in a low yet deadly voice.

It gave a malicious laugh which chilled me to the bone. Out of the two fighters I could not decide who scared me the most. Both were deadly and dangerous. But the woman did not seem to be a danger to me. At least for now she wasn't.

"What exactly is so funny?" she was frowning at the 'hollow', her guard up.

"Look behind you."

She seemed hesitant at first and I did not blame her. Turning away from an armed enemy seemed to be an invitation for an immediate death; it was suicide. But apparently, she thought that she could handle it, because the next minute, her face was turning slowly to face me. I could not see the exact colour of her eyes. They were clouded by the darkness of the room.

I could not see the colour, but I _did_ see the look of shock in them.

"You didn't sense her presence at all did you? No reiatsu. And yet she can see both of us," the things loud voice rang with curiosity. But this curiosity, I did not like. Its eyes shone through the ivory mask in the form of narrow golden slits in a black cornea**.** Its mouth was pulled up in a sadistic grin of anticipation as it stared at me with its fangs bared.

"I just came out for a bite and saw this one roaming the streets but there wasn't anything special about her until I found out that the little one could see me. But no reiatsu. So I came to investigate," another malicious grin broke out from that hideous face.

"And I came here to finish you," the low voice of the sword-wielder uttered as she rose into the air. The molecular pieces of her sword returned to her hilt in a flash as it was poised, ready to kill the creature. Could this really be possible? I was never one to believe in myths and fantasies. I did. Once. But all of that had died away when my father left us to fend for ourselves in this cruel world. But could all of this really be true? Or was it all just a nightmare? It couldn't be. The pain in my arm was still fresh but the scene unfolding before me was distracting me somewhat from paying too much attention to it.

I watched as the ginger haired girl fought bravely with her lightning fast attacks as she took on a monster nearly thrice her size. It was not enough. What had she called it? A hollow? I did not have even the slightest idea of what was going on but I prayed that it would come to a good end and watched as the 'hollow' dodged the numerous blows the maiden tried to strike him with.

"This is getting boring. Its not very fun playing with you, shinigami," the hollow snickered as it raised its huge palm. It swung its claws at her and I was sure that that was it. For something so big, its movements were quite agile. But my eyes met an unfamiliar sight. The sword once again stood in the way of the clawed fist blocking it from harming its owner. Two seconds of anticipation passed before the entire room was covered in pieces of bricks, cement and wood ricocheting off the walls. I hid myself behind more boxes trying not to get hurt.

Once theattack had subsided enough so that I wouldn't get stabbed by a random shard, I looked around frantically for the mysterious lady. She was nowhere to be seen.

The hollow uttered a victorious laugh, "You're a vice-captain, aren't you? Well the Soul Society must be getting shabby of they're accepting weaklings like you to be Vice-Captains."

I didn't have anytime to muse on the new terms I came across. There was not time. The woman was hunched up in a corner of the room, blood-spattered and badly injured. I didn't know who she was or even _what _she was for that matter. All I knew was that if I didn't act fast she was going to die. And if she died, all my chances of survival would disintegrate with her death. But how could a mere mortal like me do anything?

The hollow turned to face me slowly, its fangs pulled up in another malicious grin, "Now. Where were we?"

"_Run! Now!_" my brain screamed to me but it seemed to have lost all contact with my legs. My entire body refused to move and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Was this the end? Was this how I would die? I had anticipated my own death a lot of times, but in my imagination, it was always peaceful, calm and an accident. Car crashes, house on fire, falling down from a ten-storey building. But dying in the hands of a monster I could not even place had never occurred to me. Maybe that was my final lesson in life- Death comes in unpredictable ways. But so does life. I watched as the hollow raised its fist again, poised for another attack- this time, a successful one; the final blow to end my life.

Three seconds passed. And all reason seemed not to exist. So many things can happen in a mere three seconds. A hollow attacks. A person appears before me to save me. That person is struck by the fatal blow.

"_Nii-sama!"_ I uttered the first scream. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched helplessly as the figure fell and lay twitching on the ground like a fish out of water. Crimson liquid covered the wound on his body which began at his left shoulder and extended down to his stomach. Everything shattered into pieces. My will to live, my desire to be free- everything. I would trade anything- absolutely _anything _for my brother's life. Tears, which I hadn't noticed, fell freely from my eyes and trickled down my chin.

"No. No. No. Please don't die nii-sama. Don't eave me alone," I muttered fruitlessly to the twitching body. He got up with great effort and gave me a small, sad smile.

"I'm fed up of your stupid games, girl!"

I was pushed back against the wall in a flash. My confusion didn't last for long. The hollow was going to attack again and my brother had pushed me away to save me….again.

"No!" I gave a defiant scream which was filled with fright. I was scared; scared for my brother. He couldn't possibly take two blows and live. I got up and ran towards him , but I knew I'd never get there in time. And by then, time will cease to exist; because without my brother, I had no one. There was no time. There was no life. I knew he would die and then the hollow would kill me as well. I was the cause- the reason for everyone's deaths. If I hadn't been born; If I had died that day , like I should have, I wouldn't be here. My mother wouldn't have been gone. My brother wouldn't have died and my family would still have been intact. I was even the cause for that stranger woman's death. In the end, I had to die; after killing so many people.

I ran blindly and wrapped my arms around my only living kin. If he was going to die, the so was I. I waited for the final blow- the blow that would release me from this world of misery. But it never came. I looked up with tear-filled eyes and the strangest sight greeted me.

A boy. He wore the same black kimono as the woman but he had something of a sleeveless white coat on top. He held a sword just like the girl, but his most distinguished feature would have been the pure silver hair which jutted out in all directions from the top of his head.

"A Captain, eh? I'll have fun-," the hollow had not finished its gloat before its arm was sliced clean off by the mysterious savior.

I stared in astonishment as he turned to face me with a confident and authorative look on his face.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out.

* * *

**_Dark: Ah, I see you are all here. Well our dearest Shiro-kun will not be joining us right now because of some...unavoidable circumstances._**

**_Rangiku: Didn't you tie him to a chair, gag him and lock him in a sound-proof room?_**

**_Dark: Hehehehe...._**

**_Rangiku: *sighs* Well anyways folks, remember to leave a review if you want to find out more about this mysterious girl and...*cough* our favourite Captain's *cough* relationship._**

**_Dark: Don't give everything away, Ran-chan._**

**_Rangiku: Yes, yes. Well, we'll be leaving for now. Send us fanmails or questions or else we won't have anything to do on our free time. Just leave them in a REVIEW!_**

**_Dark: Yep, Thankyou and Goodbye._**


End file.
